Mahart Untitled Fanfic
by Yoniko
Summary: Um novo aluno entra na Escola de artes e magia brasileira de Mahart particularmente parecida com Hogwarts e, segundo informações, veio do interior da rússia, sem saber quem é. Sou um desastre para resumos.


_Capítulo I - Princípio. _

Mais uma tarde de inverno, um tanto quanto gélida. Nada fora do costume, os hóspedes costumavam sentar-se pelo Salão Comunal, conversar e tomar chocolate quente enquanto a neve caíra sobre o Castelo.

O jovem de aparência um tanto diferente, como sempre, sentava-se perto da janela para ver a neve, seus acinzentados olhos brilhavam diante dela, acalmava-o. Apesar de toda sua atenção quanto a aquilo, dificilmente observava a estrada em que levava ao castelo. Diferentemente do garoto, ao longe, às pessoas que estavam na torre de contato avistavam uma carruagem aproximando-se do castelo, aquilo não era de costume, pois ninguém em sã consciência arriscaria suas vidas caso houvesse alguma nevasca pelo caminho. Poucos minutos depois, os hóspedes já haviam contado para grande parte do castelo, e todos estariam ansiosos para descobrir de que aquela carruagem tratava-se. Amontoaram-se pelas janelas dos salões em poucos minutos, e assim que a carruagem parou no grandioso portão de entrada, um silêncio absoluto reinava sobre o castelo, com exceção do jovem que estava na janela, que um bom tempo depois, percebeu que todos estavam ali. Logo viu que todos estavam ansiosos por algo, então, levantou-se e foi para seu quarto estudar, ele não gostava nem um pouco de se envolver com as pessoas, principalmente por motivos fúteis.

A carruagem aproximou-se da entrada e dela, apenas uma mulher de aparência um tanto quanto comum havia descido, mas após falar com os guardiões do castelo, voltou até as portas da carruagem e ofereceu a mão a um garoto, e o mesmo – com um pouco de medo –, desceu.

Enquanto isso, os hóspedes olhavam atentamente pelas janelas, mas logo após avistarem um garoto com aproximadamente quatorze anos, longos cabelos levemente alaranjados e um semblante um tanto quanto inocente, descendo da carruagem, apesar de assustarem-se - pois naquele período dificilmente Mahart aceitaria novos membros - voltaram aos seus afazeres e esqueceram o ocorrido.

O garoto tratava-se de Christopher M. Lamounier Volk, estudante do interior da Rússia, que deixou seu colégio interno em sua cidade, para ir a um que lhe ensinasse coisas além do que matérias nada fora do comum. A escolhida foi exatamente a escola de Mahart.

Christopher e a senhora que lhe acompanhava, dirigiram-se à sala da diretoria, para confirmar sua estadia pela escola. A sala era pequena, havia apenas longas cortinas roxas, uma mesa principal e um sofá para a espera. Logo ao entrar, depararam-se com uma garota cuja aparência era um tanto quanto estranha, deitada no sofá, à espera da decisão da Profetisa-mor quanto sua nova casa, decisão que estava para ser tomada há vários dias. Ela se tratava de Yoniko Schmetterling, não era uma hóspede nova, mas não havia gostado do seu resultado quanto a seu teste, portanto, vivia aos arredores daquela sala, ansiosa para a decisão da Profetisa.

A garota dirigiu seu olhar sob Christopher e dele não tirou seus olhos por algum tempo. Ele era exatamente o tipo de pessoa em que Yoniko adorava: aparência inocente e um olhar calmo, sereno. O garoto inicialmente ficou um tanto quanto amedrontado, mas logo se acostumou e tratou de cumprimentá-la. Yoniko retribuiu com um sorriso no rosto, e logo após isto, os dois acabaram se assustando com a moça que acompanhara Christopher, que ao avistar a Profetisa, não conteve sua felicidade e logo foi abraçá-la:

- Oh, Dana! Há quanto tempo! – A Profetisa inicialmente assustou-se com tamanha felicidade de uma pessoa que ela não se recordava muito bem, mas logo se lembrou: Aquela senhora era Marcelle, uma prima distante, que não lhe via há 20 anos.

- Marcelle! O que lhe trás ao meu castelo, prima? – Dana tentou concertar a má impressão que provavelmente teria causado à sua prima quando não lhe reconheceu, então sorriu e tentou ser a pessoa mais doce possível para a mulher.

Marcelle então explicou o que lhe teria feito chegar até Mahart, e a Profetisa, com um sorriso –ainda tentando concertar sua primeira impressão-, aceitou que Christopher estudasse em sua escola:

- O ano está pela metade, provavelmente irá precisar de algum reforço. Mas quanto à isso não teremos problemas, nossos professores são especializados e irão ajudá-la sem problemas! – As palavras da Profetisa soaram como uma ofensa aos ouvidos de Yoniko, que sem perceber, aumentou o tom de sua voz e falou algumas coisas que nem todos entenderam, porém outras estavam extremamente claras:

- Eu ouvi bem? Estou aqui há mais de dois meses esperando ser encaminhada para alguma casa, sempre perto dessa maldita sala, e quando alguém vem aqui para ser encaminhado para a escola, você chama um garoto de ela? Cara, isso é inacreditável! Quer saber? Cansei disso aqui, isto tudo á cada dia me deixa mais irritada! Até mesmo com este garotinho, imagino quando ele estiver a mais tempo por aqui. –Yoniko levantou-se e foi embora, mas ao chegar na porta, desejou boa sorte á Christopher e não desejou saber a resposta da Profetisa. Andou e foi até seu antigo quarto.

A profetisa apenas suspirou, pôs sua mão na testa e, para evitar novas gafes, preferiu chamar o garoto pelo seu nome.

- Seja bem vindo á Mahart, Christopher! Não esqueça de fazer seu teste para decidir de qual casa você será pertencente e... – Dana não pôde concluir sua frase, pois duas garotas Artenienses haviam interrompido-a gritando por ajuda, porque uma garota estava exaltada e prometendo quebrar todo o salão comunal caso as líderes não parassem de falar algumas coisas em que ela não havia gostado. – Ah... De novo essa garota! Não! Enfim, Christopher, logo alguém virá buscá-lo para apresentar o castelo para você. Boa sorte! – A profetisa então se levantou e dirigiu-se para o salão de Artenas, deixando Christopher sentado, esperando alguém vir lhe buscar.

N/A2[Yoniko: Essa fic é um collab entre mim e a Haru o.o/


End file.
